Night Of Karaoke
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: The team singing karaoke one night, has MS, Dantana, Flangell and ShelBecca, a girl I made up to be Sheldon's girlfriend, who just happens to be Stella's long-lost sister. R&R, please! Chapter 10 is up, definitely more to come!
1. The Girls

Song fic about the girls from the lab going out for a night on the town, and get up to sing karaoke, can you guess how much fun that's going to be? ENJOY!!!

--

As Stella was slipping out of her car, her cell rang. Swearing quietly she flipped it open, groaning softly when she saw who it was.

"Bonasera."

"Hey Stel, what're you doing?" Mac's voice said, with a touch of concern

"I'm going out with Lindsey, Jess and Becca, why?"

"I was just a, little concerned." Mac admitted, and Stella sighed.

"Mac, it's been a while since I was attacked. Admitted, sure, I'm still a little scared, but I'm going to be with a cop, a CSI, and a security guard. I'll think I'll be okay." She said, and Mac sighed too and said,

"All right. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. You were just being a friend, Mac, and I thank you for that."

"All right. I'll let you go."

"All right. Bye."

"Bye Stel." They hung up and Stella shrugged her jacket off and walked towards the fancy club wearing a knee length sparkly bright blue dress that had no sleeves, but the left side of it hooked over her shoulder, leaving the other shoulder bare.

She walked in and spotted Lindsey and Jess at a table. Lindsey was wearing a knee-length electric pink dress that was simple and was a halter top. Jess was wearing a bright green dress that was knee-length too but had no sleeves whatsoever. Stella slid into a seat next to Lindsey and ordered a drink. They waited for Becca to come, who was Sheldon's girlfriend, who also happened to be Stella's long-lost sister. Then, Stella spotted her. Becca was a good-looking girl, nothing odd about her face, it was kind of like Stella's, but she had long, straight blonde hair and had deep brown eyes that were the soul-searching kind, and they were chocolate brown. She wore an electric orange knee-length dress, and it had short sleeves that kind of hid how many muscles her arm had. See, Becca was a security guard at a jewelry store, and she had to be tough to scare away any people who might steal some jewels. She walked towards them, hugged Stella and slid in next to her and ordered a drink. The four girls sat there chattering and sipping their drinks, and then the moment they all had been waiting for arrived. The DJ stepped up and announced karaoke.

With a grin Stella slipped up to the DJ and he announced,

"The first performers tonight will be a group of ladies who are very, uh, bright to say the least tonight. Let's give it up for Jessica, Lindsey, Rebecca and Stella singing some Danielle Peck, everyone!" As the crowd burst into applause the four stepped onto the stage and grabbed their mikes. As the opening music began, they began tapping to the beat and laughing as they tried to dance. Then, they began to sing.

Jessica started by singing, "_Got a bucket of Corona"_

Lindsey jumped in adding,_ "Enough stories to last all night"_

Stella leaned in singing,_ "'Bout the trials and tribulations"_

Becca skipped around the stage singing,_ "Of finding Mr. Right"_

Becca skipped back and the four sang together,_ "Of finding a good man"_

Lindsey thought about one of her boy friends from Montana when she sang,_ "Here's to the liars"_

Becca thought about her boyfriend that Stella had thrown in jail when he cheated on her when she sang,_ "And the cheaters"_

Stella thought about Frankie when she added,_ "And the cold mis-treaters"_

Jess added, thinking wryly about Don,_ "To the momma's boys who can't make a stand"_

Stella sang loud, thinking of the guy that had played her,_ "Here to the superficial players"_

Lindsey belted out, thinking of a guy that she had met right when she moved to New York from Montana,_ "The 'I love you' too soon sayers"_

Jess sang loudly, raising her free hand in the air, getting cheers from the women in the room,_ "If you hear me girls raise your hand"_

Becca smiled and sang,_ "Let's have a toast"_

All of them put their heads together and belted out,_ "Here's to finding a good man"_

They got cheers and screams from all the women in the audience, and they grinned at each other, dancing around each other and around the stage, not caring if they made a huge fool of themselves.

Stella strode to the front, saying_ "Blind dates"_

Jess strode to the front too, knocking her out of the way, singing,_ "And horror stories,"_

Lindsey walked up, bumping Jess out of the way, singing,_ "Pushy guys and fast movers"_

Becca walked up, standing next to Stella and sang,_ "Let's dedicate this girls night out"_

Lindsey jumped in front singing,_ "To big talkers"_

Stella bumped her out of the way adding,_ "Bad losers"_

Jess sang wistfully,_ "It's so hard finding"_

Becca sang, a wide grin on her face and almost laughing,_ "A good man"_

Lindsey again thought about one of her boy friends from Montana, a different one when she sang,_ "Here's to the liars"_

Becca thought about her other boyfriend that Stella had thrown in jail too when he cheated on her when she sang,_ "And the cheaters"_

Stella thought about Frankie, as he was all she could think of that really mistreated her when she added,_ "And the cold mis-treaters"_

Jess added, thinking again about Don with a wide grin on her face,_ "To the momma's boys who can't make a stand"_

Stella sang loud, thinking of a guy that had put up a fake front when she had just moved to New York,_ "Here to the superficial players"_

Lindsey belted out, thinking of a guy that she had met a few years after she had moved to New York from Montana, a guy that had said that he loved her immediately,_ "The 'I love you' too soon sayers"_

Jess sang loudly, raising her free hand in the air, getting cheers from the women in the room,_ "If you hear me girls raise your hand"_

Becca grinned and sang,_ "Let's have a toast"_

All of them put their heads together and belted out,_ "Here's to finding a good man"_

Jess walked over to Becca, pointing at her and singing,_ "Well Becca, you wanna perfection"_

Becca grinned and walked over to Lindsey, pointing at her and singing,_ "And Lindsey, you want a listener"_

Lindsey laughed and walked over to Jess, pointing at her and singing,_ "And Jess, your list is getting long"_

And Stella walked in front of them and sang loudly, putting her hand in the air and leaning back as she sang,_ "And girls you know me I just want a good kisser"_

The music played for a bit when Stella looked across the room and suddenly locked eyes with none other than Mac Taylor. Her hand flew to her mouth and she blushed, especially when she saw Don, Sheldon and Danny all standing behind him. They were staring at her, and she whispered,

"Oh crap." The other girls looked at her and she pointed to the guys. Their faces mirrored Stella's and they each whispered,

"Oh crap." Then, they silently decided that they didn't care, they had already seen them sing, they might as well see the girls finish the song. With a burst of laughter out of Lindsey they all smiled and laughed, and Stella doubled over in laughing as they danced around each other, and ran into each other for fun. Then, they ran over to different spots on the stage, Stella on the far left, then Becca, then Lindsey and then Jess on the far right and sang all together,

"_Here's to the liars and the cheaters and the cold mis-treaters to the momma's boys who can't make a stand' here's to the superficial players the 'I love you' too soon sayers if you hear me girls raise your hand let's have a toast here's to finding a good man"_

With a shout they all ran back together and struck poses, laughing uncontrollably and just playing around, even though they weren't drunk.

Becca sang first,_ "Here's to finding a good man"_

Next Jess sang again, "_Here's to finding a good man"_

Then Lindsey sang too, "_Here's to finding a good man"_

Finally Stella sang, "_Here's to finding a good man"_

They all screamed, _"HERE'S TO FINDING A GOOD MAAAAAN!"_

With a laugh they walked off the stage to deafening and raucous applause. They took bows and then collapsed in their chairs, not being able to breath because of how hard they were laughing. That was when they remembered the four guys, and the looked over to not see them. They looked around until, with a shocked gasp, they noticed them getting on the stage. They looked at each other, the same incredulous looks on all their faces. Becca voiced what all of them were thinking,

"What the hell are they doing?"

--

One more chapter to go, review and let me know what you think I should do, should I just do two, or should I do more karaoke with all of them, or duets, or trios or even solos! If you think so, give me some songs too! That would be soooo helpful!! Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it and adios for now!!!


	2. The Boys

Chapter 2 is up, this could be the final one, unless y'all want me to get another song for a duet or solo to do or something. This one is with the boys, and the song's by Tim McGraw. Here's a hint to the song: the boys are gonna show the girls they're real good men, even though some people call 'em real bad boys. ENJOY!!!

--

"What the heck are they doing?" Becca whispered to Stella, who shrugged and leaned across the table to Jess and Lindsey and whispered,

"Did you guys know anything about this?"

"Nope." Lindsey said, staring at the stage.

"Nada." Jess said, trading glances with Stella. They shrugged and turned their attention to the DJ, who said,

"Now, ladies and gentleman, we've got ourselves a group of New York's finest, trying to show up their female counterparts that just sang. Here's Mac, Don, Sheldon and Danny singing good ol' Tim McGraw!"

As the music started to play, the girls looked at each other in amazement, but then their looks turned to amusement as they recognized the song. Sly smiles grew on their faces as they turned their attention to the stage where the boys were just standing there, looking at the screen and looking like they wished they had never signed up for this. Then, Danny blew out a breath, sucked it up and belted out, _"Girl you never know no one like me"_

Mac shook his head and sang awkwardly,_ "Up there in your high society"_

Sheldon stepped in front of Don and sang,_ "They might tell you"_

Don cut in front of him and sang,_ "I'm no good"_

Mac stood in the background, looking at the two like they were idiots and sang,_ "Girl they need to understand"_

Sheldon shoved Mac up front and sang,_ "Just who I am"_

Danny stepped in front of Don and looked straight at Lindsey, singing,_ "I may be a real bad boy"_ Lindsey yelled out of the blue,

"That's the truth!" She sat back down and dissolved in a fit of laughter with Becca, while Don belted out,_ "But baby I'm a real good man"_

Danny grinned at Lindsey and stepped right towards the front of the stage, singing,_" I may drink too much and play too loud"_

Don shoved him to the side and as Danny stumbled away, Don put his hand on his hip and sang, _"Hang out with a rough and rowdy crowd"_

Mac was still in the background, but was shaking with laughter as he tried to sing, _"That don't mean I don't respect"_

Sheldon, Danny and Don belted out loudly,_ "My mama or my Uncle Sam"_

Don shoved both of them behind him and sang,_ "Yes sir"_

Sheldon shoved him away and interrupted him, singing,_ "Yes ma'am"_

Danny slipped in front of all of them and sang sincerely, though he was snickering,_ "I may be a real bad boy"_

All three guys grabbed Mac and shoved him to the front and he sang softly, though his eyes accidentally locked with Stella's, _"But baby I'm a real good man"_

They could all see that Mac had begun to warm up to karaoke while Don locked eyes with Jess, singing loudly, _"I might have a reckless streak"_

Mac bumped him slightly to the side and jerked his thumb at Don, singing, _"At least a country mile wide"_

Sheldon slyly locked eyes with Becca, who blushed as he sang, _"If you're gonna run with me"_

Danny's eyes met Lindsey's as he shoved in front of Sheldon and sang, _"It's gonna be a wild ride"_

Sheldon snickered as he saw Danny and Lindsey staring at each other and he flapped his hand in front of Danny's face, singing, _"When it comes to lovin' you"_

Don's mouth dropped open when he saw his lyrics, but he grinned and said, putting a growl in his voice, or should I say tried to put a growl in his voice, _"I've got velvet hands"_

Mac smacked Don upside the head and grinned, singing, _"And I'll show you how a real bad boy"_

Danny grinned at Mac finally warming up to karaoke and shoved in front of them all, singing, _"Can be a real good man"_

They all stood together in the middle and shouted, _"Here we go!"_

As the music played, Mac stood off to the side, raising an eyebrow as Danny and Sheldon got into a shoving match, and as Don tried to break them up, he got involved. Then, Danny reached over and pulled Mac into the mock fight, and they were all laughing by the time came to sing again.

Don ran over to grab his mike and belted out, psyched up on the energy, _"I take all the good times I can get"_

Danny grabbed his mike and went back to back with Don, belting out, _"I'm too young for growing up just yet"_

Sheldon shoved in between them with his face and put his elbows on their shoulders, singing, _"Ain't much I can promise you"_

Mac rolled his eyes and poked his head out from behind Don, looking at Stella and then looking at the wall, singing, _"'Cept to do the best I can"_

Then they all leapt away from each other and yelled out, _"I'll be damned!"_ That got the crowd screaming at them, and some of their fans were screaming out for their numbers, which made Don and Danny grin as they sang, _"I may be a real bad boy"_

Sheldon and Mac looked at each other and rolled their eyes before looking at the crowd and belting out, _"But baby I'm a real good man"_

They all leaned against each other to sing, _"I may be a real bad boy, aww but baby I'm a real good man"_

They separated from each other and spread out along the stage and then shouted out, _"Yes I am"_

The music kept playing, and they began playing around, as Danny and Sheldon got into a arm wrestling match and Don challenged Mac to one. He began to refuse, but Don forced him by grabbing his hand and almost pushing it down. That tempted Mac's competitive side and he played, eventually winning. Then the music started to get to the end, and as the last three notes played, they all struck poses, trying to be extremely funny. It worked, as everyone started laughing. But Stella, Becca, Lindsey and Jess were rolling in their seats with laughter.

As the four boys jogged off the stage, Lindsey stood up, shaking with laughter and flung herself at Danny. He hugged her, and they both started laughing. Becca got up and slipped into Sheldon's arms, both of them holding onto each other and laughing just as hard as Danny and Lindsey. Don and Mac sat down, still chuckling. Then, all four of them, Stella, Jess, Don and Mac looked at each other and burst out laughing. A few breathless moments passed and then they all calmed down enough to sit down and toss back a drink. Danny kept his arm draped over Lindsey's shoulders and Becca linked her hand with Sheldon.

Then, Jess and Stella looked at each other and smiled. They nodded and went up to the stage. The others were trading confused looks and kept looking at the two of them.

What the heck were they doing?

The rest of them found out when the DJ announced,

"And now, from our group of girls earlier, here are two of them, Stella and Jess, singing some…"

--

Sorry, I don't know what to have them sing! I'm still looking for one, as they are the two single women in the group tonight, and I'm thinking. I hope you liked this, and as you can see, I've decided to add some more chapters, with duets, possible some solos and some songs with three people, maybe. Thanks for reading and adios for now!!! (PS, I am totally open to suggestions with songs and people, so let me know! Please! I love suggestions!)


	3. Stella and Jess

Chapter 3 is up, and this one is a duet with Jess and Stella, but you probably already know that! This song is by Sugarland, I was looking through songs, and this one is just perfect! I hope you think so too! ENJOY!!! (Oh, and THANK YOU SO MUCH for everyone who gave me suggestions! I LOVE THEM ALL!!! I hope I can use some of them, but since I'm not familiar with them, I'm gonna have to look them up and listen to them, so it might take a little while, but THANKS SO MUCH! You all are my best friends!!!) NOW YOU CAN ENJOY!!!

--

"And they're gonna sing us some good Sugarland! And no, folks, that ain't a donut shop, it's a duo, just like these two ladies here! Take it away, ladies."

Jess and Stella stood up on stage as the music started. Jess stood up on her tiptoes and began dancing along with the music, dragging Stella with her. Stella laughed and they started doing this dance to the music and Jess started strumming a fake guitar, which made Stella burst out in laughter. Then, Jess ran to the microphone and grabbed it, singing, _"Fifteen minutes left to throw me together,"_

Stella grabbed the other one and put her back to Jess, singing, _"For Mr. Right now, not Mr. Forever,"_

Jess spun away from Stella, putting her hand to her head and singing dramatically, _"Don't know why I try when I know how it ends,"_

Stella sighed, putting her hand on her hip and rolling her eyes, singing, _"Lookin' like another "Maybe we can be friends,""_

Jess suddenly stood up straight, belting out, _"I've been leaving it up to fate,"_

Stella struck the same straight pose singing, _"It's my life so it's mine to make,"_

They both skipped to each other, skipping past each other and singing loudly, _"I ain't settlin',"_

Jess skidded to a stop and sang, _"For just getting by,"_

Stella skidded to a stop too and sang, _"Had enough so-so,"_

Jess threw her free hand in the air dramatically and belted out, _"For the rest of my life,"_

Stella took a step towards Jess, singing, _"Tired of shooting too low,"_

Jess turned toward Stella and took a step towards her, singing, _"So raise the bar high,"_

Stella took another step towards her and belted out, _""Just enough" ain't enough this time,"_

Jess took one last step towards her and sang, _"I ain't settlin'"_

Stella put her elbow on Jess's shoulder and sang loudly, _"For anything less than everything,"_

Jess danced away from Stella to the music, but then Stella caught her and put her elbow back on her shoulder, laughing as she did so. Jess knocked down Stella's elbow and put her own elbow on Stella's shoulder, belting out, _"With some good red wine,"_

Stella shoved Jess away and skipped to the edge of the stage, singing, _"And my brand new shoes,"_

Jess chased after her, declaring, _"Gonna dance a blue streak"_

Stella turned around and almost ran into Jess, singing, _"Around my living room"_

Jess suddenly turned and faced the audience, accidentally locking eyes with Don as she sang, _"Take a chance on love"_

Stella stood next to her as she was still staring at Don and she said in her ear, _"And try how it feels"_

Jess jumped and faced Stella, shoving her away and belting out, _"With my heart wide open"_

Stella put her back to Jess's suddenly and looked out into the audience, meaning to look at Lindsey or Becca but finding Mac instead, sang, _"Yeah you know I will"_

Jess gently bumped her and sang loudly out to the audience, _"Find what it means to be the girl"_

Stella jumped, making Jess laugh and Stella shoved her away, singing loudly, _"Who changed her mind"_

Jess ran back to her and they put their head together to just use one mike and screamed together, _"And changed the world!"_

They ran to opposite sides of the stage and leaned towards each other, singing loudly, _"I ain't settlin'"_

Stella jumped a little closer to Jess, singing to the audience, _"For just getting by"_

Jess did the same jump, though she jumped towards Stella and almost toppled over. She sang, her voice shaking with laughter, _"Had enough so-so"_

Stella did a half-hearted jump towards Jess but almost collapsed on her, almost breathless with laughter as she sang, _"For the rest of my life"_

Jess shoved her away and stumbled towards the front of the stage, still laughing as she belted out, _"Tired of shooting too low"_

Stella stood a few yards away from her, but in the front of the stage too and put her hand in the air, singing loudly, _"So raise the bar high"_

Jess ran over to her, grabbed her hand in the air and jerked her backwards, singing, _""Just enough" ain't enough this time"_

Stella stumbled towards Jess, and followed her around in a circle, laughing as she sang, _"I ain't settlin' "_

Jess kept going in a circle for some unknown reason and belted out, _"For anything less than everything"_

Suddenly, Stella stopped in her tracks and faced the audience again, singing softly, _"I ain't settlin'"_

Jess froze too, although a few yards away and sang gently, _"For just getting by"_

Stella smiled and put her hand on her hip, still singing softly as she sang, _"Had enough so-so"_

Jess turned to the side a little and a sly look came into her face as she still sang gently, adding, _"For the rest of my life"_

Suddenly, Stella jumped in the air, belting out loudly and with tons of emotion, _"Tired of shooting too low"_

Jess ran to her and high-fived her and pointed to the ceiling as she sang loudly, _"So raise the bar high"_

They put their backs together again and put their heads down, singing loudly, _""Just enough" ain't enough this time"_ They made the last few notes on 'time' last long, and background vocals from the music began singing while Stella and Jess kept singing. Then, they joined in with the background vocals._ "So raise the bar high"_

They grabbed each other hands and began spinning around in a circle, both of them becoming a blur as they sang, _"I ain't settlin'"_

Suddenly, they both let go and spun away, and Stella was spinning around fast as she sang, _"No, no, no,"_

Jess was still spinning just as fast as Stella, and she flung herself at the wall to stop and sang, _"No, no, no"_

Then, they both managed to stop spinning and raised their free hands and screamed out the last line, _"So raise the bar high, high"_

As the music kept playing, they began posing to the music until it was getting to the last few beats and they ran to each other and Stella pretended to slap Jess who pretended to be slapped, and then Jess pretended to slap Stella, who pretended to be slapped in time to the last few beats, and then they spun around one last time and struck poses, with their backs to each other.

They were breathing a little heavy, and were a little dizzy. As the crowd burst out in applause, Jess and Stella stumbled off the stage and weaved their way back to the table. As they sat down, Mac murmured to Stella,

"Are you sure you're not drunk?"

"No, just dizzy, Mac," Stella said, grabbing her glass and taking a few sips. Jess was doing the same, while Don snickered,

"What, drunk Jess?"

"No, you donkey, just a little dizzy," Jess snarled at him and then Stella and Jess locked eyes and started laughing as they remembered the song they sang, and what they had done. Then, Stella started to choke and Mac slapped her gently on the back a few times. She began to breathe again and looked at Mac, surprised by how close he was. They were frozen for a moment, and she managed to say

"Thanks, Mac," Lindsey, Jess and Becca all exchanged glances, and then Mac leaned back, a little shocked as well. Stella shot the girls a glare, daring them to say anything. They wisely didn't, but Lindsey and Becca darted to their feet and to the stage while some guy was up there singing about "he's got friends that do" something by Tim McGraw.

They came back to their seats, grinning about something. Everyone fixed them with quizzical looks, but they shook theirs heads and waited for the DJ to say something.

--

End of this chapter!!! I hoped you liked it, and in case any of you don't know, in this story Danny and Lindsey are together, Sheldon and Becca are together, but Don and Jess aren't, and neither are Mac and Stella, though the others might try to change that! Thanks for reading, and adios for now!!!


	4. Lindsey and Becca

Chapter 4 is up, and this is a duet between Lindsey and Becca, although you might already have guessed that! This song is by Carrie Underwood; from her album "Carnival Ride" Love her voice! ENJOY!!!

--

The guy got off the stage and as he went back to his table, the DJ announced,

"And now, here is the other two ladies from the group earlier, Lindsey and Becca! Give those ladies a hand, people!"

Stella and Jess yelled and clapped, while Danny and Sheldon wolf-whistled and Mac and Don clapped. Everyone else in the club started to clap too, and soon the music started, so the clapping and cheering stopped, except for the occasional wolf-whistle from Danny or Sheldon, which made Lindsey and Becca blush a little.

Then, Lindsey grabbed her mike and sang sweetly, _"Baby you're a wrecking ball"_

Becca ran up and grabbed her mike, singing softly, _"Crashing into me"_

Lindsey locked eyes with Danny and sang, getting a little louder, _"Nothin' I could do but fall"_

Becca smiled slyly at Sheldon as she sang, getting louder with each word, _"Piece by piece you broke down every part of me"_

Lindsey put her back to Becca's, singing loudly, _"That ever thought I'd never need you"_

Becca pointed to Sheldon, singing softly, _"Baby"_

Then, they both whirled around to face each other, belting out, _"It's twisted"_

Lindsey turned her face towards the audience and sang out, _"Messed up"_

Becca put her free hand to her temple and sang, _"And the more I think about it"_

Lindsey knocked down her hand and put her elbow on Becca's shoulder, singing, _"It's crazy"_

Becca knocked her elbow down and sang, _"But so what"_

Lindsey knocked her elbow down with a smile and put her free hand in the air, shrugging singing, _"I may never understand it"_

Becca ran her free hand through her hair and twirled around, singing, _"I'm caught up and I'm hanging on"_

Lindsey walked back over to Becca and they sang together, leaning backwards slightly, _"I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong"_

Becca skipped to the edge of the stage, singing softly, _"Everybody's telling me"_

Lindsey skipped to the opposite edge of the stage, singing softly as well, _"I'm over my head"_

Becca started down the stairs on the edge, singing a little louder, _"But they don't feel you lovin' me"_

Lindsey started down the stairs as well and sang a little louder too, adding, _"They all say that"_

Becca took another step down the stairs and sang a little louder, _"I've gone crazy"_

Lindsey took yet another step down the stairs, locking eyes with Danny, singing a little louder, _"Maybe but it's"_

Becca jumped down to the floor, belting out, _"Too late now to save me"_

Lindsey jumped down to the floor, crouching to the floor and singing a little softly, _"I'm too tangled"_

Becca and Lindsey shoved their free hands in the air and sang loudly, belting out, _"It's twisted"_

Becca slowly lowered her hand, singing loudly, _"Messed up"_

Lindsey put her finger to her temple, furrowing her brow and singing, _"And the more I think about it"_

Becca leapt in front of the stage, singing, _"It's crazy"_

Lindsey leapt right next to her, singing, _"But so what"_

Becca put her arm around Lindsey's shoulder and put her head back, singing loudly, _"I may never understand it"_

Lindsey put her arm around Becca's shoulder and grinned, leaning her head back too and singing, _"I'm caught up and I'm hanging on"_

Then they skipped away from each other and skipped to their table, with Lindsey standing across from Danny and Becca standing across from Sheldon, singing, _"I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong"_

Becca closed her eyes and leaned back a little, singing, _"Even if it's twisted"_

Lindsey locked eyes with Danny and leaned forward a little, singing, _"Maybe it's not right"_

Becca looked right at Lindsey and belted out, _"But that's all right yeah"_

Lindsey looked straight at Becca too and belted out, _"It's all right tonight"_

Together, they skipped back to the stage, splitting up and stopping right at the stairs, opposite the ones they had come down, singing, _"It's twisted"_

Lindsey took one step up the stairs, singing, _"Messed up"_

Becca took one step too up the stairs and sang a little quieter, _"And the more I think about it"_

Lindsey took another step up and sang even quieter, _"It's crazy"_

Becca took one step up the steps again and sang a little more soft, _"But so what"_

Lindsey took one last step up the stairs and sang, _"I may never understand it"_

Becca took one last step up the stairs, throwing her head back and singing, _"It's twisted"_

Lindsey leapt all the way up the stairs, belting out, _"Messed up"_

Becca leapt all the way up the stairs too and stopped in her tracks, singing loudly, _"And the more I think about it"_

Lindsey ran across the stage towards Becca, singing, _"It's crazy"_

Becca ran towards Lindsey all the way across the stage and they passed each other as she sang, _"But so what"_

Lindsey skidded to a stop right before toppling down the stairs and froze, singing, _"I may never understand it"_

Becca halted right before the stairs too and didn't move a muscle except for her mouth as she sang out, _"I'm caught up and I'm hanging on"_

Then, they both spun around to face the audience and sang out, each locking eyes with their boyfriends, _"I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong"_

Lindsey took one step towards Becca, singing out, _"Even if it's twisted"_

Becca took a big step towards Lindsey, singing loudly, _"Even if it's"_

Lindsey took another pretty big step towards Becca, singing a little bit quieter, _"Just a little bit"_

Becca took yet another big step towards Lindsey, singing a little quieter too, _"Just a little bit"_

Lindsey slid her foot across the floor to take another step towards Becca and sang, her voice a little quieter than before, _"Just a little" _

Becca took one step so that that there was only two steps between her and Lindsey and sang a little more softly, _"Twisted"_

Lindsey took one last step towards Becca, almost closing the space between them as she sang quietly, _"Yeah"_

Becca completely closed the distance between them and sang softly, "It's twisted"

Then, they both put their backs to each other and sang loudly, _"Yeah this love is TWISTED!"_

As the music faded away, they stood absolutely still until Danny and Sheldon wolf-whistled at them. That triggered the applause, and Lindsey and Becca burst out in laughter, bending over to cover up the fact that their faces were a little red from blushing. They walked off the stage together and Danny grabbed Lindsey, pulling her down onto his lap, while Sheldon scooted his chair closer to Becca's chair and laid her head on his shoulder. Stella and Jess were laughing and chattering to Becca and Lindsey about how good they did, and no one noticed Mac and Don sneak away to the DJ at the front of the stage while some girls got on, singing something about "their valentines" or something like that.

Then, Mac and Don slipped back to the table and Stella noticed that they were gone. She leaned towards him, and he bent so her lips were at his ear, as if they didn't do that, Mac wouldn't hear her from all the music and conversation.

"Where'd you guys go?"

"Um nowhere, Stel," Mac, said, leaning towards her ear.

"Yeah, sure, like I'm gonna believe that." Stella said, looking him in the eye. Unfortunately, they were pretty close and their faces were only about inches away. Mac froze, as did Stella. Quickly she backed away, and Mac straightened up as the DJ started to say something. She ducked her head to avoid the fact that her cheeks were bright red, and Mac downed his drink to calm his nerves.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is two of New York's finest from our earlier group, singing…"

--

Well, I wonder who it could be! Oh, and for those who want Don and Jess to sing something, they will, don't worry! They just won't like the song that the others will make them sing! (It's going to be funny, I hope!) I hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for reading! Adios for now!! (I posted the next chapter with this one, because I had an inspiration!)


	5. Mac and Don

Chapter 5 is up, and this is a duet between Mac and Don, if you didn't already guess that! This song is by Trace Adkins, but that's just stating the obvious if you look down! (One bad word in this, from the song, just a warning!) ENJOY!!!

--

"Time for some good ol' Trace Adkins! Give it up for Mac and Don, everyone!" Stella and Jess shot Don and Mac glances that they just shrugged off and jogged up onto the stage. Mac looked like he wished he had never gotten himself into this, while Don was smiling slyly like he had just pulled a fast one on Mac. As the music started, Mac looked startled. He looked at the lyrics and glared at Don. Mac's glare could've killed Don, but Don just smiled and gestured to the microphones. Mac clenched his jaw, and Stella could see that he wasn't going to sing.

"Sing, Mac, sing!" She called, and then Mac locked eyes with her. She smiled brightly and gave him an encouraging nod. He blew out a breath and grabbed the mike along with Don and they belted out, _"I got my game on"_

The place erupted in cheers and laughter, and Mac looked over at Stella, who was laughing, but she smiled encouragingly at him and he managed to smile back. Don, who had been dancing and clowning around, bumped into Mac and sang, _"I step out of the shower"_

Mac stumbled but kept his balance and sang in a mutter, _"Steamin up the place"_ That got the place erupting in cheers and wolf-whistles, while Don belted out, _"Wipe off the mirror,"_

Mac swallowed hard but sang a little louder, knowing that the place would go wild, _"Shave my baby face"_ The place did go wild.

Don looked a little put-out from Mac getting all the attention and shoved him out of the way as he sang, _"Can't help but smile,"_

Mac came right back at Don and butted him out of the middle of the stage as he sang, _"Hey what can I say"_

Don came back and slung his arm over Mac's shoulder and they yelled into one mike, _"I got my game on!"_

Mac grinned at Danny, remembering his remark about 'Mac, back in black' as he sang, _"Put on my black silk shirt"_

Don put his free hand up to his collar, acting all important as he belted out, _"My Armani suit"_ He winked at a group of ladies who almost swooned at his attention, which made him grin.

Mac rolled his eyes and then looked out at the audience and his eyes met Stella's, who was amused by Don's antics. He half-grinned at her and sang, _"My custom-made hat"_

Don pointed down to his feet, but then realized something and just raised his hand up instead, singing, _"My alligator boots"_

Mac laughed at the next lyrics but sung it anyway, _"Slip my rings on my fingers"_

Don was moving all around the stage by now and as he sang, _"My new shades, ooh"_ He jumped in the air and just did a freaky jump thing.

Mac burst out in laughter at Don and barely choked out the next lyrics, but he sang as loud as he could, _"I got my game on"_

Don ran back to Mac and Mac put his elbow on Don's shoulder as they sang together, _"I got my game on"_

Don bounced away from Mac and slammed into the wall, supposedly on purpose as he sang, _"Better hang on tight"_

Mac ran at him and squished Don into the wall, while facing the audience and singing, _"I guarantee it's gonna be a hell of a ride"_

Don slipped out of Mac's hands and leapt away, singing, _"I got my groove on"_

Mac followed him, while still rolling his eyes, but he sang out loudly, _"I got my smooth on"_

Don stopped in his tracks so Mac ran into him and he looked out into the audience coyly and sang, _"Yeah you ladies better watch out tonight"_

Mac pretended to punch him in the jaw and they both sang together, _"I got my game on"_

Mac suddenly launched himself away from Don and landed on the edge of the stage, closest to the audience as he sang out, _"Get to the club in my caddy_

Don tried to imitate Mac's move, but he almost fell off the stage instead and as he straightened up, he sang indignantly, _"With my custom 24's"_

Mac pretended to flick something to Don and pointed at him when he sang, _"Flip my keys to the valet"  
_

Don rolled his eyes and scowled at Mac as he belted out, _"And I'm ready to roar"_

Mac strode over to Don and put his elbow on his shoulder, singing out, _"They're gonna know the second"_

Don walked away from Mac, making him stumble and little and Don laughed as he pretended to strut, singing, _"I strut through the door"_

Mac ran up behind him and peeked over his shoulder, and they both yelled into one mike, _"I got my game on"_

They twisted away from each other and separated as they sang loudly, _"I got my game on"_

Mac put his hand to the side, throwing his head back and singing loudly, _"Better hang on tight"_

Don tried to imitate Mac just for the heck of it as he belted out, _"I guarantee it's gonna be a hell of a ride"_

Mac tried to do something like an electric slide across the stage, as he sang, _"I got my groove on"_

Don tried to do the same thing, but he ended up almost doing the splits as he sang, _"I got my smooth on"_

Mac bent over in laughter and barely choked out as he helped Don to his feet, _"Yeah you ladies better watch out tonight"_

Don shook himself, rolled his eyes and slung his arm over Mac's shoulder, as they both sang loudly, _"I got my game on"_

Then, Don grinned evilly and strode to the edge of the stage, pointing in the back singing, _"That little hottie at the bar"_ The place went wild, and Mac bumped into him, having his finger accidentally point at Jess, who put her hands on her hips.

Mac grinned broadly at his friend, very proud of what he had just accomplished as he sang, _"Just gave me a wink"_

Don glared at him but turned back to the audience, putting his back to Mac's and singing, _"Flash my platinum card"_

Mac rolled his eyes at Don but leaned against him, adding in a song, _"And buy her a drink"_

Don looked kind of put out about the line he got as he belted out, _"From that look she's giving me"_

Mac realized that Don wanted this line, but it was his to sing so he made the best of it. He looked straight into the audience and belted out, _"Son it's a __damn__ good thing"_

Don took a step away from Mac, singing, _"I got my game on"_

Mac took a step in the opposite direction, adding, _"Better hang on tight"_

Don took another step in the other direction and sang, _"I guarantee it's gonna be a hell of a ride"_

Mac slid a step over instead of just walking it as he sang, _"I got my groove on"_

Don slid a step over too, but this time he was more careful and didn't almost do the splits as he sang, _"I got my smooth on"_

Mac stopped moving and threw his hand in the air for the heck of it and belted out, _"Going rock-star crazy tonight"_

Don threw his hand in the air too, just to mock Mac and belted out, _"I got my game on"_

Mac rolled his eyes at Don and ran to the middle of the stage, meeting Don and putting his back to him as he sang, _"Yeah I got my game on"_

Then, the yelled out together, _"I got my game on!"_

The music stopped and everyone burst out in applause. Stella and Jess were on their feet whistling, and laughing at the same time, if that was even possible. Together the two men stumbled off the stage and sat down at their table.

"How'd I do, Jess?" Don asked, gulping back some of his drink.

"Not half bad, Don," She said, still laughing.

"Well, did I do okay, Stella?" Mac asked, wiping his face with a tissue.

"You did great, Mac, really!" She said enthusiastically, and he smiled at her. Lindsey and Becca tossed in their comments, and no one noticed how Danny and Sheldon went up to the DJ, and then came back. They only noticed when the DJ announced,

"And now, we've got the other two of New York's finest from earlier, give it up for Danny and Sheldon, singing…"

--

I know what I'm going to have them sing, but I figure I can leave you guessing. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUGGESTIONS!!! I'll use some of them, but some of them I won't because I just don't get the song, you know? You like a song, but you just don't know how to write about it? That's the feeling I get with some of the songs, though they are all great suggestions!!! Thanks for reading, and I sincerely hoped you liked it! Adios for now!!!


	6. Sheldon and Danny

Chapter 6 is up, and this is a duet between Sheldon and Danny, though I'm sure that was already obvious. This song is by Toby Keith, and I think it fit them, as it might be hard for them to tell Lindsey and Becca that they love them, because it's hard for some guys to do that, and this tells them about that! (I like to explain stuff, sorry!) Enough of me, ENJOY!!!

--

"Singing some big dog daddy Toby Keith! Give it up for these two men who would like to tell their girls something, everyone!"

Lindsey and Becca were looking up at the stage with strange expressions on their faces, wondering what they were going to sing and what the message was. They soon found out when the music started. Danny and Sheldon stood there as the opening music started, and then they began to sing.

First, Sheldon looked straight at Becca and sang quietly, _"If I send you roses for no reason at all"_

Danny stepped up next to Sheldon and looked at Lindsey when he sang quietly, _"If out of the blue I stop and give you a call"_

Sheldon kept his eyes locked with Becca as he took a step on the stage closer to Becca and sang, _"Once in a while"_

Danny turned his head to the side a little, but kept looking at Lindsey as he added quietly, _"It's breakfast in bed"_

Sheldon smiled slightly at Becca as he sang a little louder, _"And then pull the covers"_

Danny sang even louder, but kept looking at Lindsey and grinned singing, _"Up over our heads"_

Sheldon went back to singing quietly, but never took his eyes off of Becca as he sang, _"If I call in sick just to stay home with you"_

Danny also went back to singing softly and still looked at Lindsey as he sang, _"I want you to know I do what I do"_

Sheldon half-smiled at Becca and sang a little louder, singing, _"It's my way of saying what I can't express"_

Danny sang a little louder, stepping closer to Lindsey and still looking at her, _"But I want you to know, girl I'm doing my best"_

Sheldon sang loudly, keeping his eyes on Becca as he added, _"Oh I'm just a man"_

Danny stood next to him, adding kinda loudly, _"That's the way I was made"_

Sheldon cocked his head to the side a little and added a little softer, _"I'm not too good at saying"_

Danny added a little softer too, singing to Lindsey, _"What you need me to say"_

Sheldon went a little softer when he sang, _"It's always right there"_

Danny went a little softer too, still singing to Lindsey and keeping his eyes on her as he added, _"On the tip of my tongue"_

Sheldon came back and went a little louder as he sang, _"It might go unsaid"_

Danny stepped forward next to Sheldon too and sang a little louder but still to Lindsey, _"But it won't come undone"_

Sheldon sang a little louder, singing straight to Becca and keeping eye contact with her, _"So when those three little words"_

Danny added, tilting his head to the side to keep Lindsey's eyes on him, _"Come so easy to you"_

Sheldon jumped in with Danny and they both sang softly and sweetly to their girls, _"I hope you know what I mean when I say"_

They went even softer so that Lindsey and Becca had to lean forward to catch what they were singing as they sang, _"Me too"_ Lindsey and Becca smiled, and their grin stretched across their faces. Danny and Sheldon went on.

Danny took a step forward and leaned forward a little, and Lindsey did to, as if they were pulled towards each other by gravity when Danny sang, _"If you should wake up"_

Sheldon winked at Becca and she blushed, no doubt thinking of something as Sheldon sang, _"And catch me watching you sleep"_

Danny got this gentle smile on his face and kept his eyes on Lindsey as he sang, _"And I break the silence by kissing your cheek"_

Sheldon got this look on his face as he sang softly, _"If I whisper something you don't understand"_

Danny put his hand on Sheldon's shoulder but kept his eyes on Lindsey and sang a little louder, _"Don't make me repeat it"_

Sheldon dropped his shoulder so Danny let go and put his hand on Danny's shoulder as he sang a little louder too, _"I don't know if I can"_

Danny raised his free hand in the air, shrugging as he sang, "Oh I'm just a man"

Sheldon jumped in, singing by himself, "That's the way I was made"

Danny shook his head a little and locked eyes with Lindsey again, singing, _"I'm not too good at saying"_

Sheldon cocked his head a little to the side and sang out to Becca, _"What you need me to say"_

Danny pointed right at Lindsey and her smile widened as he sang softly, _"It's always right there"_

Sheldon instead pointed to his mouth, indicating his tongue as he sang a little softer, _"On the tip of my tongue"_

Danny sang a little louder, bringing his hand down but keeping his eyes on Lindsey, _"It might go unsaid"_

Sheldon stepped up next to him and sang a little louder too, his eyes still on Becca, _"But it won't come undone"_

Danny put up three fingers, making Lindsey laugh as he sang, _"So when those three little words"_

Sheldon shrugged at Becca, but widened his smile at her as he sang, _"Come so easy to you"_

Danny jumped in with Sheldon and they both sang a little loudly, _"I hope you know what I mean when I say"_

They both sang this too, but their voices were softer now and they kept their eyes locked on their girls, _"Me too"_

Sheldon walked to the left of the stage, but kept his face and eyes on Becca as he sang, _"Me too"_

Danny walked to the right of the stage, but kept his eyes locked with Lindsey's as he sang, _"Me too"_

They stopped in their tracks and sang, their voices getting louder and louder as they sang, _"I hope you know what I mean when I say"_

Sheldon put his head back a little, but kept his eyes on Becca as he sang, holding out the 'too', _"Me too"_

Danny smiled slightly at Lindsey and cocked his head to the side and sang, "Me too"

They both walked towards each other and ended up in the middle of the stage, singing, _"Me…"_ there was a slight pause, and Becca and Lindsey grinned at their boyfriends as they sang, _"Too."_

There was a silence, and then clapping and whistling started. Danny and Sheldon walked off, and Lindsey walked up to Danny, silently slipping her arms around his neck and he hugged her back. Becca walked up to Sheldon and stood right in front of him, looking him in the eyes for a long moment before he pressed his lips to her forehead. She smiled and sat down next to him, while Lindsey sat down on Danny's lap. Stella and Jess were grinning at them, while Don whispered to them,

"Suck-ups. What did you do to piss them two ladies off that you had to sing to them to make up for it?"

"Nothing." Sheldon said, bewildered but grinning. Danny gave the same answer, but couldn't take his eyes off of Lindsey. Don rolled his eyes at that, but Jess poked him in the side, hissing at him,

"Leave them alone, Don," He looked at her and realized just how close they were. She seemed to realize it too, but they both were paralyzed. Then, Jess swallowed and looked away, breaking the spell. She leaned towards Stella to hide her scooting her chair farther away from Don. He cleared his throat and silently scooted away from Jess too. Stella, Lindsey and Becca exchanged glances that Jess silenced with one, icy look. Then, Jess announced,

"You know what? We should all do solos." She was met with the guys displeasure, but the girls excitement. Becca said slyly,

"Two of us girls should go now, and two guys too. But on one condition."

"What's that?" Stella and Lindsey asked together.

"That the other three get to pick the song." There was a collective groan, but agreement just the same. Becca said,

"I pick Stella to go first."

"Oh no you don't." Stella said, raising her hands in the air.

"Go on, Stella." Mac said, a smile in his voice. She glared at him and sighed. She muttered,

"Whatever." The three girls conversed, and then Becca went up to the DJ with a smug smile on her face. When she got back, the DJ announced,

"And now, we've got a solo by one of our beautiful ladies from earlier; let's give it up for Miss Stella, singing us a beautiful Martina McBride song!"

Stella shot a death glare at the table as she walked up to the stage.

--

Before I say anything else, I have to say, don't y'all think that Martina McBride just totally ROCKS!!!! I think she does, I just love her voice. Venture a guess what the song is going to be, and I'll update soon, promise! Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it and adios for now!!! (PS, this song was "Me Too" by Toby Keith, in case you didn't know) PS, it might be a week before I can post the next chapter, because it'll be a solo, and solos are hard to write and have enough words, but who knows? Maybe my muse will surprise me!


	7. Stella

Chapter 7 is up, and this is my first solo! I hope it goes okay, as it's kinda hard to write a solo and have enough words and stuff like that. This is Stella's solo, and I hope you like it! I guess you have to find out, so ENJOY!!!

--

As the music started to play, Stella checked out the words and her mouth dropped open at the lyrics. She looked in disbelief at Lindsey, Jess and Becca, whose grins widened and they looked innocently at her. She narrowed her eyes at them and mouthed,

"You are oh so going to get it!" They just kept grinning, and then it was time for Stella to sing. She blew out a frustrated breath and grabbed her mike.

She looked at the lyrics and opened her mouth, singing softly, _"Confetti fallin' from the sky"_

Becca shouted at her to sing louder, and she got a death glare shot at her as Stella kept singing softly, _"My hometown on the 4__th__ of July"_

This time Jess shouted at her to sing louder, but Stella defiantly shook her head as she sang quietly, _"A midnight snow on Christmas Eve"_

Becca and Jess looked at Lindsey, who reluctantly told Stella to sing louder, but Stella shook her head grinning as she sang softly, _"Like standin' up for what you believe"_

Then, the music got louder and Stella shrugged her shoulders, singing louder, _"That's how I feel when I'm with you"_

The girls clapped, and Stella grinned and ducked her head as she sang a little louder, _"That's how I feel when I'm with you"_

This time even Danny and Sheldon started clapping, and Stella kept her head down as she sang a little louder, holding out 'feel', _"That's how I feel"_

Jess elbowed Don, who started clapping and so did Mac. Stella brought her head up suddenly and accidentally locked eyes with Mac as she sang, _"That's how I feel when I'm with you"_

Stella blushed a little and tore her eyes away from Mac to look at Becca and smiled at her, singing softly, _"Your lucky coat, the first day of fall"_ The clapping died away so the crowd could hear her voice.

Stella now looked at Lindsey, singing a little quieter if that was even possible, _"When you wake up laughing, just because"_

Now Stella looked at Jess and smiled at her, though her eyes conveyed that Jess was going to get it when she had to sing her song as Stella sang a little bit louder, _"An old church door that stays wide open"_

Stella raised one of her hands in the air, cocking her head to the side a little and singing a tiny bit louder, _"A perfect heart that's never been broken"_

Then, she took a step back, much to the crowd's disappointment as she sang a little louder, _"That's how I feel when I'm with you"_

She took another step backwards, and Jess booed her, but got an evil look from Becca, who knew that her sister was doing something special as Stella sang, _"That's how I feel when I'm with you"_

Stella took another step backwards, grinning as she thought of her plan as she sang a little louder, _"That's how I feel"_

Once again, Stella took a step backwards, and she was at the back of the stage now, but she sang louder so everyone could hear her, _"That's how I feel when I'm with you"_

Suddenly, Stella disappeared. She stepped behind the curtains and disappeared, though the crowd could hear her singing, _"That's how I feel when I'm with you"_

Her voice came from the speakers, but no one knew where it was coming from, no one except Jess, who had an idea. Stella sang, _"Every day there's something new"_

Jess got this look on her face and whispered to Becca, who looked bewildered. Then, Jess went over to Mac as Stella sang, _"To cry about, to laugh about"_

Stella sang out from somewhere in the club, _"Those moments I can't live without"_ Jess grabbed Becca's arm and dragged her over to Mac's seat, and then dragged Mac over to Becca's seat.

Stella sang out, _"That's how I feel"_ and Becca sat in Mac's seat, feeling bewildered and Mac sat in Becca's seat, feeling like an idiot and he tried to get an explanation out of Jess, but to no avail.

Stella's voice rang out, and the smug look on Jess's face got bigger and bigger. _"That's how I feel"_

Then, as Stella sang, _"When I'm with you"_ She jumped behind who she thought was Becca. She put her hands on 'Becca's' shoulder, but then she saw Mac, and her eyes widened. She quickly let go of his shoulders and then she ran to the stage and leapt onto the stage, singing out, _"When I'm with you,"_ and she held out the 'you.'

She sang it again, singing, _"When I'm with you,"_

Then, the music started to stop and fade away, and Stella grinned at the table. The place erupted in cheers, and Stella ducked her head and grinned. Mac and Becca switched back to their original seats, and Stella came back to the table. As she passed Jess, she bent and whispered into her ear,

"You are going to get it later, Jessica." Jess rolled her eyes, and Stella sat down between Mac and Becca. Becca put her arm around her sister's shoulder and squealed,

"That was great, Stel!" Stella smiled at her, and then said,

"I vote for Becca to go next!"

"Oh no, not yet! First one of the guys has to go, then Becca can go, then another guy and then we'll go from there." Lindsey announced, and the guys groaned.

"So, who gets to go?" Stella said, grinning.

"I vote Danny!" Lindsey said, and Danny put his arm around her shoulders, putting his hand to her mouth, but it was too late.

"Danny it is! Mac, Don, Sheldon, you get to pick the song." Jess said, and the three guys talked about it, and Mac went up to the DJ, who nodded. He came back with a grin on his face, and Danny hung his head.

"Aw, c'mon, Danny, it'll be okay," Lindsey said softly, and kissed his cheek. He nodded and the DJ announced,

"Now we'll be having one of New York's finest sing us a solo! C'mon on up, Danny!" Danny nodded and dragged himself up to the stage, waiting to see what his song was going to be. "Let's hear us some good Rascal Flatts, Danny!" The DJ said, and Danny rolled his eyes. He shot a glare at Mac, Don and Sheldon, who just smiled back at him.

Stella leaned towards Mac and whispered,

"So, how did I do?"

"You were great, Stel," He said softly, sincerely, looking her straight in the eye as he leaned forward to catch what she said. She looked at him for a long moment and then smiled, nodding and saying,

"Thanks, Mac." He nodded and she sat forward again as the music started to play.

--

Now, before I say anything, I have to say that RASCAL FLATTS ROCKS!!! Don't you think so? I love their songs, especially their album "Me And My Gang." I love that CD! Enough of me, but I hope you liked this addition, and thanks for reading! The next chapter'll be up soon, and adios for now!!!


	8. Danny

Here's Danny singing, and for those who give me ideas, y'all rock! I'll use most of them later, but I already finished a playlist, so those songs will be there, just towards the end. Don't worry, they'll be there, I promise!!! ENJOY!!!

--

Danny rolled his eyes at the words, but picked up the mike and sighed as the lyrics started to roll across the TV screen. He knew this song, but it didn't mean he knew all the lyrics. He opened his mouth and sang, _"There's a place in your heart"_

He raised his gaze to Lindsey's gaze and smiled at her as he kept singing, _"Nobody's been"_

Danny knew that Lindsey kept her past buried, just like he did, and he didn't want that anymore. He had always wanted to know more about his Montana, and he figured he could tell her that as he sang, _"Take me there"_

Lindsey blushed slightly as his gaze met hers again and he sang, _"Things nobody knows"_

Danny winked at Lindsey and pointed to her, singing, _"Not even your friends"  
_

A few girls cast glowering looks at Lindsey, and she laughed, knowing that they were jealous of her as Danny sang, _"Take me there"_

Danny winked at a few of the other girls, making them pretend to swoon while Lindsey stood up in mock insult as Danny sang, _"Tell me 'bout you mama"_

Lindsey raised her eyebrow at him, and turned to walk away as Danny sang, _"Your daddy"_

Danny sang, _"Your hometown"_ as he unhooked the microphone from the cord so he could get off the stage and not be restricted from the cord and sang, _"Show me around"_

His eyes challenged Lindsey to walk out while he sang, _"I wanna see it all"_

She put her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrow at him as he took one step off the stage and sang, _"Don't leave anything out"_

In time to the music, Danny leapt off the stage and landed lightly as he sang, _"I wanna know"_

Lindsey stayed where she was as Danny took a step towards her, and she waited as he sang, _"Everything about you, then"_

Stella, Mac, Becca, Sheldon, Don and Jen started clapping as Danny took another step closer to her and sang, _"And I wanna go"_

Lindsey decided to play cat-and-mouse and she took a step backwards while Danny took another step, singing, _"Down every road you've been"_

Danny grinned as he reached out with his free hand and grabbed Lindsey's hand, singing quietly, _"Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live"_

She smiled as he pulled her closer to him, as he kept singing softly, _"Where you keep the rest of your life hid"_

Danny let go of Lindsey's hand and brushed two fingers down her jaw, singing quietly, _"I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare"_

Lindsey grabbed his free hand with both of her hands and smiled softly at Danny as he sang, _"Take me there"_

He beamed at her and was grateful that he already knew the song as he sang, _"Your first real kiss"_

She ducked her head a little, but he gently freed his hand and put his hand under her chin, gently forcing her to look at him as he sang, _"Your first true love"_

Lindsey smiled shyly and took her hand, pointing her finger at him and poking him in the chest as he raised an eyebrow and sang, _"You were scared"_

Danny bit his lip for a second, getting a thinking look on his face as he looked between Lindsey and the stage, and he sang, _"Show me where, you learned about life"_

His face lit up and a sly look came into his eyes as Lindsey got a confused look on her face, and then a worried one as Danny sang sweetly, _"Spent your summer nights"_

Lindsey raised an eyebrow at Danny, as he suddenly scooped her up in his arms still holding onto the mike and singing, _"Without a care"_ The back-up voices sang, _"Take me there"_ while Lindsey struggled to get out of Danny's arms, but he wasn't letting go, a broad grin on his face.

Danny carefully began walking towards the stage, singing quietly, and everyone could tell that it was strictly to Lindsey, and everyone else felt like they were witnessing a private conversation between the couple as Danny sang, _"I wanna roll down Main Street"_

Danny added as he took another step, his eyes still locked on Lindsey's, _"The back roads"_

He began to ascend the steps, with Lindsey wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, and she tore her eyes away from his for a moment to look at the screen as Danny sang, _"Like you did when you were a kid"_

Lindsey looked back at Danny and as he sang, _"What made you who you are"_ she joined in a little, singing really softly so she could still hear Danny.

Together, the couple sang, _"Tell me what your story is"_ Danny grinned at Lindsey, and pressed his lips to her cheek for a moment before letting her stand on her own two feet on the ground.

Danny took Lindsey's hand and pulled her close, but she stopped singing, her eyes softly staring into Danny's as he sang a little loudly, _"I wanna know"_

Lindsey began to walk around him, letting her hand slide up his arm and across his shoulders as he smiled and sang, _"Everything about you"_

He sang shortly, _"Then"_ as Lindsey slid her hand up into his hair, and he rolled his eyes and grinned.

He kept singing, _"And I wanna go"_ as Lindsey put both her hands on his shoulders, and kept them there for a long moment.

Danny sang, _"Down every road you've been"_ and Lindsey jumped up onto his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding onto his hair, but not too tightly.

Danny stumbled around for a moment, singing, _"Where your hopes and dreams"_

He got his balance back and grabbed onto one of Lindsey's legs with his free hand as he started laughing and was only barely able to sing, _"And wishes live"_

Lindsey laughed as he was finally able to stand still and he sang, _"Where you keep the rest of your life hid"_

Danny belted out, trying to look up at Lindsey but failing miserably, _"I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare"_

Lindsey leaned down and the two belted out into the microphone, _"Take me there"_

Lindsey began to slowly slide off of Danny's back as he sang loudly, _"Yeah I wanna know"_

The drums beat twice and Danny spun around, grabbing Lindsey's waist and spinning her around as he sang, _"Everything about you"_

He let go of her and she spun away as he sang loudly, _"Yeah everything about you, baby,"_

Lindsey stopped spinning and looked at him, as he held her gaze and sang, _"I wanna go down every road you've been"_

They both took steps towards each other as Danny sang, _"Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live"_

Slowly they closed the gap between each other, and Danny kept singing, straight to Lindsey, still neither of them noticing the quiet crowd, _"Where you keep the rest of your life hid"_

Finally, they were only inches away and Danny sang a little loudly, with Lindsey's voice in the background, only she put 'boy' in for 'girl', _"I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare"_

They grasped hands and belted out, _"Take me, take me, take me there"_

Danny sang a little quieter, as Lindsey pulled him a little closer to her, _"Oh, I wanna roll down Main Street"_

Lindsey nodded quietly, acknowledging something that everyone in the audience didn't know as Danny sang, _"I wanna know your hopes and your dreams"_

Lindsey's voice joined in with him on the last line and they both sang, _"Take me, take me there, yeah"_

The music faded away, and the crowd's cheering alerted them to the fact that they had just performed for an audience. Lindsey blushed, but everyone was clapping for them, and both Sheldon and Don called out,

"Kiss the girl, Danny!"

"Yeah, right. She wouldn't let me!" Danny called back as he hung up the mike and grabbed Lindsey's hand. Sheldon and Don kept calling to him to kiss Lindsey, and finally he grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers. She smiled as she broke the kiss, amidst tumultuous applause and cheering.

"Do that again, Messer, and you'll be sleeping on the couch." Lindsey muttered as they sat down, and Danny laughed, slinging his arm over her shoulders.

"Becca's next!" Stella cried out, and Becca shook her head, but Sheldon nodded, saying,

"Go Becca!"

"Fine." She growled, and Stella, Jess and Lindsey had a short counsel on what she would sing, and then Stella went up to the DJ, while Becca shot them all dirty looks.

--

Wow. This took me sooo long to write! For some reason, my fingers just didn't know what to write for this solo! Well, the next solo will be the last one for a few chapters, and after Becca' solo, which will be Carrie Underwood, then it will be time for a duet between a guy and a girl! But then again, I am getting ahead of myself again! Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked this chapter! Adios for now!


	9. Becca

This might be the last chapter with the solos, please visit my profile and vote on my poll, it'll explain! Thanks! :) Like I said, this is Becca singing Carrie Underwood, as I absolutely adore her voice, and I wish I could sing those high notes that loud! Anyways, this chapter is mostly Sheldon/Becca, since I haven't had a chance to write much with them lately. Enjoy!

--

Becca stalked up to the stage, and when she heard Sheldon's wolf-whistle, a grin slid onto her face and she skipped to the microphone, grabbing it as the DJ announced,

"And here's Miss Becca, singing Carrie Underwood!"

As the crowd cheered, with the NYPD table being the loudest, Becca started singing,

"_Last night, I was pouring out my heart_

_Like a waterfall to you_

_And with one kiss_

_I was a runaway train_

_Flying off the track to you_

'_I love you' came flooding out_

_Couldn't make it stop_

_Couldn't shut my mouth_

_I felt like a fool that I lied and said I was sorry, but"_

While she sang and danced around, Sheldon's eyes were locked on hers, and Jess leaned over and said to Stella, "She's a great singer, really believes what she's singing,"

"Yeah, that's because she does," Stella replied, and Jess raised her eyebrows. Stella just shook her head and replied,

"Just listen to the lyrics. I sent this song to Becca last night, when she called me." Stella winked and leaned back, almost toppling her chair over. Mac moved his hand quickly to the back of her chair to steady it, and tried to keep the grin off his face.

"Aw, shut up," Stella mumbled, glaring at him. He kept his hand on the back of her chair, wisely fighting the grin and keeping his face turned towards Becca performing.

"_I unapologize_

_I meant every word_

_Won't take back the way I feel about you  
I can't unsay what you heard_

'_Cause you heard me right_

_And I won't try to fight it back_

_Or hide my feelings for you_

_I unapologize"_

Becca belted out, letting her eyes drift to Sheldon's every now and then. As she sang, Sheldon couldn't help but think back on the whole 6 months they had been dating. Honestly, they were the best months of his life. She was the best thing that ever happened to him, and last night they had gone to the movies and had dinner at Ram's Horn.

When they finished, Becca roped Sheldon into window-shopping with her, and he kept his arm around her shoulders as they walked. She kept babbling on and on about every single thing she saw in all the windows, and Sheldon soon lost track of what she was saying, he just kept looking down into her bright blue eyes as the wind ruffled around her pixie-short blonde hair.

"You're staring at me," Becca had giggled, and Sheldon couldn't help but smile as he kept looking into her eyes, saying,

"Yep. Maybe I should be arrested for admiring how beautiful you are,"

"Aw, now I have to arrest you for making me blush!" Becca said with a laugh her cheeks coloring red, and Sheldon grinned, replying,

"Heaven forbid,"

They walked around until darkness fell, and then Sheldon drove to a hotel. She was staying in a room for the night, as a friend from Tiffany's needed a place to stay, just for the one night, and Becca offered to stay with her.

"_You know_

_People say a lot of thing_

_That they don't really mean_

_And last night_

_I told a little white lie_

_Hoping you'd forget the scene_

_Where it felt like a movie under that porch light_

_Couldn't help myself when you held me tight_

_I said what I meant then I lied and said I was sorry"_

Becca's voice fit in nicely with Sheldon's memories as he recalled it perfectly, Becca had pulled him out of the car to give him a good night kiss, and as the moon shone down around them, he framed her face with his hands and pressed his lips to hers before sliding down to wrap his arms around her waist.

She broke the kiss and nestled her head on his chest, both of them just breathing and enjoying the comfort and warmth of each other's embrace. "I love you," Becca murmured, and Sheldon's body froze with shock. They'd both been burned by people who'd said 'I love you' from the very start, and they'd both agreed to take that part slow.

Sheldon was a statue, and Becca suddenly realized her faux paus. "Oh, I, I'm sorry, Shel," She stammered, slipping out of his arms and quickly slipping into the hotel, letting the tears brim in her eyes as she flitted up to the room. Sheldon stood there, still staring at the doors where Becca had disappeared.

"Son of a," Sheldon muttered, starting to go through the doors, berating himself. He had never, ever heard those words, spoken so truthfully, before, and he was utterly floored. Before, he'd believed that he wasn't a good enough person to be loved, on account of the lives he had lost under the knife and a few others.

He stopped at the doors, and realized that Becca probably didn't want him to come after her. He couldn't get into the room without a key anyways, and she wouldn't let him in, after his reaction. She had put her feelings out there, without any hesitation, and he had just stood there, like the dummy he was.

Sheldon slammed the door of his car as he got in and drove to the apartment he shared with Becca. He barely slept at al that night, trying to think of the perfect way to try and make it up to Becca. Her voice broke into his anguished thoughts, singing, so it seemed, just to him.

"_I unapologize_

_I meant every word_

_Won't take back the way I feel about you  
I can't unsay what you heard_

'_Cause you heard me right_

_And I won't try to fight it back_

_Or hide my feelings for you_

_I unapologize_

_Oh there's no time to be_

_Holding it all in and trying to pretend_

_That I don't feel anything_

_Oh, I shouldn't have said I'm sorry,"_

Sheldon's dark eyes stared unblinkingly into Becca's raw blue ones, she was trying to tell him that it was his ball now, so to speak, and he tried to convey to her that he understood, and he was damn well going to do something about it. Danny was trying to get his attention, as was Don, but he refused to take his eyes off Becca, so he snapped quietly,

"What?"

"Don't let her get away, Sheldon, I did once, and was lucky enough to get her back. Don't make my mistake," Danny said in his ear, and Sheldon almost looked at him, but Becca's voice was almost hypnotizing.

"I won't." Sheldon vowed, and Becca continued quietly,

"_I meant every word_

_Won't take back the way I feel about you  
I can't unsay what you heard_

'_Cause you heard me right_

_And I won't try to fight it back_

_Or hide my feelings for you_

_I unapologize_

'_Cause you heard me right_

_Yea yeah_

_I unapologize"_

As the music slowed and kept going, Becca lowered her eyes and quietly replaced the microphone, slinking off the stage to a roar of applause. Don and Danny were yelling, "Ow ow!" and Stella was crying out,

"That's my sister, all right!"

Lindsay and Jess were giving her a standing ovation, and Becca gave an embarrassed bow as she came upon the table. Mac was clapping and smiling at her, but she only had eyes for Sheldon, who stood up and gently took her hand, saying,

"Come on," She willingly followed him, and when they got outside to the quiet air, Sheldon pulled Becca into his arms and crushed her against him, whispering, "I love you too, Becca, so much,"

Tears sprang to her eyes but she blinked them away, melting against him and he captured her lips with his own. When the kiss was broken, Becca was smiling at Sheldon and laid her hand gently on his cheek, whispering, "Good, because I'm not going anywhere."

"Better not," Sheldon murmured, kissing her again, soft and sweet before just letting her head fall to his chest, and he pressed his lips to her head, closing his eyes and breathing in her sweet scent of shampoo with a small smile. Her hands slipped to his waist and she hooked her fingers on the belt loops of his jeans.

"Maybe we'd better go inside, before they send a search party out for us," Becca mumbled with a grin, and Sheldon sighed, staring back towards the club entrance.

"At least we have later," Sheldon said with a wicked smile, and Becca grinned, kissing him hard and quick before pulling away and saying in his ear,

"We'd better, otherwise we'd have to take an early leave," Sheldon just grinned and shook his head as they got back to the table. Loud cursing told them that the next victim for solo karaoke had been chosen.

"Sheldon, we gotta pick a song for Donny boy over here," Danny said with a grin, yanking Sheldon down to his seat as the three guys were in deep discussion over what song Don should sing.

--

Well, maybe I've found my muse for solos after all! (PS, that was "Unapologize" by Carrie Underwood, in case you wanted to know) If you like this kind of solo writing, the lyrics with dialogue and a story in between, please let me know, maybe I can continue with the solos after all! Anyways, for Don's solo, popular vote will win out: either "The Reason" by Hoobastank or "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz.

For the rest of the solos, if I can get the muse to write them, might be as follows, you can tell me what you think, maybe I'll change them if you have a better idea!

Mac: "Meteor Shower" by Owl City, or "Smile" by Uncle Kracker

Sheldon: "Leave Out All The Rest" by Linkin Park or "Down" by Jay Sean

Lindsay: "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson or "Every Time We Touch" by Cascada

Jess: "Black Roses Red" by Alana Grace or "Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)" by Beyonce

(My friends just got me a bunch of non-country songs off iTunes, and some of them sounded really cool, so I picked a few for the solos. Give me your input, please, let me know what you think of the songs, or if you'd prefer different ones! THANKS! I could never write this without my reader's and their opinions!)


	10. Don

This is Don's solo! I picked "The Reason" by Hoobastank, because I'm pretty sure I wrote that Don and Jess had gone out, but it hadn't worked. This is the story behind that, and a possible reconciliation??? I hope I wrote this right, enjoy! :)

"You knucklehead's are really gonna make me go up there?" Don grumbled, trying to ignore the pointed looks from the others. Mac, Sheldon and Danny were converged, picking out the song, and when Danny loped over to the DJ, Stella, Becca and Lindsay were in the process of trying to drag Don out of his chair.

"Stop being so stubborn, Don Flack!" Jess said sharply, her smile softening the blow.

Don got to his feet with a sigh, and immediately he was pushed over to the stage by the three women. "Jeez! That's abuse, right there," Don complained, but he made his way to the stage.

Revenge, he vowed, he would get revenge on Mac and Sheldon when they had to get up and sing. Especially when he looked at the TV and saw what song he was going to sing.

"I'm gonna kill 'em," He muttered, away from the microphone. But still, the intent was there, and Stella smiled brightly and innocently at him, like she did nothing. Don rolled his eyes and snorted, bringing the microphone up and beginning to sing,

"_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go"_

"They had to pick this song, didn't they? Jerks." Jess mumbled, soft enough so no one would hear. Her tears were staring to show, and she got up, starting towards the bar, desperate for another drink. She went back to the happy times when they had been going out, and then, it all changed. He started missing dates, making lame excuses, and Jess was certain there was another woman.

For a while, she suspected Stella, maybe Lindsay, but after hearing Stella and Lindsay complain to each other that they couldn't get a hold of their detective on a case, she knew that it wasn't them. She couldn't explain how, but she just knew.

But it had to be someone else. She loved Don, but apparently she wasn't good enough for him.

Jess was preparing to leave, moving over to the coat rack when she heard Don's voice, seemingly directed to her, singing the chorus. She turned around, her eyes locking with his as he sang,

"_That I just want you to know_

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you"_

Jess's hand covered her mouth and she whispered, "God, Don, you have no idea how much I wish that was true."

Her hand moved to rub her forehead, and she wondered where it had all gone wrong in the first place. She knew that one weekend; he had called her and cancelled their trip up into the northern part of New York. Jess had been devastated; she had really been looking forward to the trip.

That was the weekend she was going to tell him she loved him.

They planned movie trips, lunch dates, dinner dates, all of that and Don started showing up for maybe half of them. He always called, no matter what, but eventually she had just stopped taking the calls.

One night, when Don came over to her apartment, she told him blindly, "It's over, Don. I'm done. I can't do this anymore." Without another word, she slammed the door in his face and slowly slid down to the floor, sobs ripping at her soul and heart.

She was sure Don could hear her, but she never heard a knock. On one hand she was grateful, because if he had knocked, she would've flung the door open and leapt into his arms, but on the other hand, she was disappointed and angry that he didn't know her well enough to knock, that if he had they could've worked it out.

No. He just left. And that shattered Jess's heart even more.

She avoided him at work, knowing that she probably couldn't handle seeing his blue eyes staring at her without the tears flowing up. He must've tried to avoid her in return, because she rarely saw him at work. And if she did see him, it was across the room or at the end of the hallway.

As her thoughts went back to the past, Don's voice continued to sing, melting into her memories and sub-conscious,

"_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with every day_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears"_

Her eyes snapped open. She had never, ever heard him tell her that he was sorry, and here he was, standing on a stage all the way across the room from him, and he was singing those words, staring right at her.

She could be off on her judgment on where his eyes were, but she was positive they were on hers. No matter how hard she fought it, she kept feeling this warm, giddy feeling when their eyes connected, even though there was a stab of pain in her heart.

"_That's why I need you to hear_

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you"_

Jess slowly made her way back to the bar, seeing his eyes light up as he saw her moving closer. She closed her own eyes, hoping that she could arm herself as to whatever he was going to say when he got off stage.

As Jess walked back towards the bar and away from the door, Lindsay glanced over at her and leaned over towards Becca, saying in her ear, "Is Jess leaving?"

"Better not be!" Becca exclaimed indigently, sitting up straight. Stella reached over and put a hand on Becca's shoulder, saying,

"Let her be, ladies, she's trying to process what Don's trying to tell her."

"Which is what? That he's sorry? For what?" Becca inquired, leaning towards Stella, who just shook her head and put her fingers to her lips, mocking zipping her lip up, locking it and throwing the key away.

Becca pretended to grab the key and quickly mimed unlocking her sister's mouth. "Talk!" She begged, and Stella sighed, saying,

"Tell Jess and I'll kill you, but I believe she and Don had something a while ago, but he started canceling dates, and Jess got fed up, and broke it off. She thought it was another woman, but," Stella shrugged.

"It wasn't, I know Don." Sheldon and Danny stated at the same time.

"No, it wasn't. I think it was his sister, she was really going through a rough patch back when Don and Jess were dating." Stella said slowly, and with a quick 'tell and I'll shoot you' look, she then turned her attention back to Don, who was singing the last lines,

"_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you"_

Don finished and quickly replaced his microphone, ignoring the cat-calls he was getting from the women and made his way slowly through the crowd to where Jess was standing. Don stopped a few feet away from her and bit his lip.

"Are you really sorry?" Jess managed to ask, and Don nodded once, taking a huge risk and reaching out, touching her cheek with his hand softly. Her eyes flashed with pain, and he flinched, knowing he was the reason.

"I am, very sorry for what I did to you."

"Do you even know what you did?"

"I made it impossible for you to stay with me." Don said sadly, and Jess said in anguish,

"No, you cheated on me."

Don gaped at her, and then sputtered, "I sure as hell did not!"

"Then why? Why did you keep canceling if it wasn't another woman?" Jess cried out, fighting back tears.

Don sighed, and almost didn't tell her. But he saw the look in her eyes, and he couldn't take hurting her anymore. He said quietly, "I was taking care of my sister. She was stripping in clubs where men would molest and rape her, she was doing drugs, getting addicted to alcohol, gambling, she was on a bad track, and I had to help her get off."

Jess was speechless for a moment. His eyes pleadingly looked into hers, and she gently took his hands with hers, and said, "You could've asked for my help. Or at least told me, I would've understood,"

"I guess I was ashamed, that I didn't help her before she got into all of that stuff," Don said guiltily, hanging his head. Jess gently touched his chin, pulling it up and saying,

"Don't be. And you're forgiven."

With that, she turned and walked back to the table. Discussion was well under way as to who would go next. Everyone had agreed that it should be a duet, a guy and a girl, but there was much discussion over who would go.

Jess jumped into the argument with a strained grin, while Don joined the table quietly, downing his beer and getting another one.

The end of this chapter! I didn't give you a hint for the next chapter, because it will be a guy/girl duet! It will be a complete surprise, and I hope you will like it! As for the rest of the solos, I've picked "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson for Lindsay, "Leave Out All The Rest" by Linkin Park for Sheldon and "Black Roses Red" by Alana Grace for Jess, but still not sure on Mac's solo:

"Meteor Shower" by Owl City or "Smile" by Uncle Kracker? Please let me know which one you think would be better! Thanks! Oh, and thank you very much for reading, and I hope you liked it! Adios for now!


End file.
